SoulxMaka, the nerdy and the cool
by EbonPrime
Summary: When Maka falls asleep by accident her life completely changes. She gets a boyfriend, and much more. ( Chapter 2 is pretty much just a short filler. I'm doing a time skip for the next chapter but I won't be working on it for 2-3 days.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Hello. This is my first ever Fanfiction and as I'm only 13 my grammar may be a bit off but I try my best, I will try to frequently upload as much as possible. Well. Here we go**. **In this story, Maka isn't reluctant at all to reject Soul. Infact, she almost gets it on with him in the first little bit. Please review.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Cool Kid, Soul.**

Maka always sat off to the side of class and never really interacted with people in her school. She always loved school, ever since she was a child and her dad, Spirit, read her books almost everyday. Now he was just a good for nothing drunk. When the bell finally rang she noticed that Soul Eater Evans, one of the most popular people in school staring at her. She quickly ran out of class and to the library as she didn't want to talk to **him** she knew he was trouble and that is all he is. When she got to the library she decided to read a book about Souls and how they react with people. Written by none other then Dr. Stein. She didn't realize but she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she realized it was very late. She didn't understand how she was still in school, surely a teacher would have noticed her and told her to go home? It didn't matter, she was awake now. She gathered her things and was about to leave when she noticed that Soul Eater was blocking the only exit. Smiling his famous grin at her with his shark teeth. She desperately looked around for some other way out but to no avail. It was true that she really liked Soul, however she knew he would just break her heart.

She realized that Soul was standing infront of her and she didn't even notice. He grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to him, she could feel his hot breath against her cheek as he went to whisper something to her. All he said was " Don't worry Maka, don't be scared. I don't like it when pretty girls get hurt and scared." she was shocked. Had Soul Eater Evans really just called her pretty. No one had ever said anything like that to her except her dad but she didn't care about him. She never realized when Soul pulled her even closer. She blushed furiously. She noticed that he had his eyes closed and was getting closer to her. She didn't want this to happen, she feared getting close to him. She didn't want to pass up a chance like this though. She didn't know what to do but she had very little time. She decided. She decided to kiss him back, she started to feel ashamed at her mistake in making such a hasty decision.

When she finally let go and fell back out of his embrace she was blushing like crazy. He noticed this and he felt kind of happy. He always watched Maka from afar and never tried to go after her. The only reason he chased other girls was because he felt bad about not trying for Maka and thought she would reject him. Maka didn't understand what was going on, she really liked Soul and no apparently he liked her too? She was very confused. She was even more shocked when he suddenly asked her on a date. 'Uh w-what? W-why would y-you, Soul Eater E-evans ask me out?" what she didn't realize was that Soul really did love her. He planned on showing her that one way or another Soul though mischeviously.

He was surprised when Maka said yes to his request. He was about to take her to his house to show her just how much he loved her when it started to downpour outside. He gave her his jacket to wear so she wouldn't get sick or cold, they decided that instead of going to Soul's house that they would go to a little lake just outside of town and go camping for a few nights. Soul already arranged with Lord Death to give them a few days off school and not to worry about their studies. Maka began to protest but Soul just quickly kissed her underneath a tree by a lake. Maka began to get very into the kiss and was about to take it to the next level when she realized it was pouring rain. She slowly breathed as Soul's hot breath hit her neck. She asked Soul to get shelter or a tent or something before it continued. When she realized that he already had one set up they quickly crawled inside and began to take off their cloths ( mostly because they were wet from the rain.) They changed into spare cloths that Soul had brought with him and they began to start kissing furiously again. She didn't notice Soul begin to un-button her coat and when she did she gasped. She could feel Soul's warm body and breath and for some reason wanted more. She though to herself though,_ You're not this type of person Maka, what are doing. _She just couldn't resist it. When she felt Soul's cold hands begin to creep up her shirt she moaned in ecstasy. She began to take off Soul's shirt when she felt her shirt being completely tooken off. She got scared that she would notice that she was flat chested but it didn't seem like he cared about it. When she felt his hand rubbing her their she just cried out in pure ecstasy at the wonderful feeling. When Soul was about to put his hand up her skirt and take it off a voice was heard just a short distance away. " Spirit, it's time to pay up. This time with your life." Maka heard this and instantly stopped what she was doing. She got dressed and ran towards the noise hoping she could try and save her father before it was too late. When she saw a shadowy figure standing over a dead body and a pool of blood she got scared when she heard the 1 person remaing bolt at her and scream her name in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's content.**

**I know that my story doesn't have a lot of talking in it, mostly just what they're thinking. I will try to include more talking if I can.**

**Chapter 2**

**The traitor**

All Maka saw before it went black was the shadow overtaking her. When she got up she looked around and saw she was in a hospital room. She noticed Soul sleeping in the far corner. " Soul!... SOUL!" he looked up sleepily. "Huh, w-what Maka? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" He was asking so many questions she had to yell at him to get him to stop. He asked what she wanted and warned her that the hospital was empty so not to tempt him to do anything... stupid.

She began to get up but felt a really bad pain in her back. " Maka, you need to rest a bit. About 2 more hours the docter said the medicine only works on sleeping patients." Soul told her. She decided to try and fall asleep but she couldn't, she wante- no needed Soul next to her the whole time. "Uh, uhm Soul?" "Yeah Maka?" "Can you uhm, come here for a second" She saw Soul started to stand up and walk towards her but instead of walking to her to hear what she had to say he just got up and walked to her bed and got in it. "Is this what you wanted Maka?" "Mhmm, yes it is Soul".

They quickly fell asleep and when they woke up Maka asked Soul what happened. "Well, you see Maka. That shadow running after you was your dad and he ran after you because he knew what we were about to do. He came to injure you yelling that you would pay for betraying his word but I couldn't let that happen. I stepped in and blocked his attack on you and that's when Kid showed up with his dad, Lord Death, and they took your dad away to a prison." Well, what about the person who died? She asked him.

"That...that was the owner of Chupa Cabra's. Your dad killed him because your dad hurt one of his employees and the owner attacked your dad, who was drunk at the time." Maka got angry at that, she couldn't believe her dad had killed someone. Drunk to make it even worse. When she looked down to see what she was wearing she noticed she had a... NOTHING, she had nothing on? She couldn't beleive this


End file.
